


Body Electric

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Alternate Universe - Prostitute, Anal Sex, M/M, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy is down about the divorce, and Jim's genius idea is to call an escort service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing deep here; it's porn written for fun for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/8627.html?thread=26158515#t26158515) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/profile)[**st_xi_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/). Thanks to [](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lunesque**](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta and help with the title, which was taken from Walt Whitman's "I Sing the Body Electric."

Leonard frowns when he answers the knock at the door. The kid who greets him barely looks legal; he's slim and short with tight, curly hair and blue eyes. When the kid smiles, Leonard's expecting to see dimples.

"How old are you, kid?" Leonard asks, figuring he'll turn the kid away now and then hand Jim his ass for pulling a stunt like this. He keeps trying to tell Jim that getting drunk is easier and cheaper when the divorce starts to get him down.

The kid takes a step forward and plants his hands on Leonard's waist. The smile that spreads across the kid's face — confident, sultry, experienced — makes Leonard arch a brow.

"How old would you like me to be?" The kid's accent is thick, sounds Russian, and coupled with the soft, circular motion of the kid's fingers on his sides, makes Leonard's frown deepen. He feels like some dirty old man, and he's too damn smart to do this with some boy who barely looks out of high school, especially out in the hotel hallway, Jim and his fool plans be damned.

With a sigh, Leonard grabs the boy's wrists. "Look, kid—"

Before Leonard can say anything else, the kid is pressed against his body, tangling a hand into his hair and ravaging his mouth like a goddamn pro. Leonard is momentarily startled by the pressure of teeth in his bottom lip just before the kid draws it into his mouth and sucks. Hard.

"Jesus!" Leonard jerks away.

"I am old enough." The kid leans forward to nuzzle the rough line of Leonard's jaw and whisper in Leonard's ear, "You will invite me inside, yes?"

When Leonard feels the kid's teeth again, marking a path down to his pulse and making his skin prickle in response, he silently curses Jim but decides to take the kid at his word because he can't deny the way his gut clenches, hungry and hard. He drags the boy deeper into his room and slams the door shut, claiming a rough kiss that the kid opens up to and actually moans for.

It reminds Leonard how long it's been since he's had this, the simple pleasure of sex without all the hassle and the baggage and the goddamn divorce hedging into his every waking thought and—Good god, if those aren't hands grabbing his ass and squeezing. Then the kid jerks him forward and rubs against him until his cock is filled out enough to make a bulge in his jeans that the kid is only too happy to exploit with the curl of his fingers.

Leonard takes several steps back, tugging the kid with him toward the bed, both of them shedding their shirts and the kid somehow managing to slip off his shoes without tripping. The back of Leonard's knees hit the bed, and he almost falls back but straightens enough to get his jeans shoved past his hips while the kid steps out of his pants.

The kid splays a hand against Leonard's chest and pushes, the fingers of his other hand hooking into Leonard's jeans and tugging them the rest of the way off before he climbs onto Leonard's lap to take his mouth again. Leonard can't help but suck on the kid's tongue as the kid's fingers curl into his hair, nails scraping over his scalp—And Leonard figures there's got to be more in his head than 'kid.'

So he draws back and says, "Name?"

In response, the kid's teeth find the ridge of Leonard's collar bone. Leonard arches when the kid's teeth latch around his pulse next, and he faintly wonders when his neck became so goddamn sensitive. "It is that important?"

Leonard blows out a breath and watches the kid lick his palm and then suck his thumb into his mouth. "Pretty important," he says, his throat suddenly gone dry watching the kid wrap that hand around his dick and rub the crest with the damp pad of his thumb. Leonard's head drops back to the mattress, a groan lodged in his throat. "I like to know who I'm fucking."

"Piotr." The nails of the kid's left hand streak down Leonard's chest. "Victor." The kid tightens his fingers around Leonard's dick. "Andrei." He lowers his head and snags a nipple with his teeth. "Pavel." He licks that same nipple with the flat of his tongue and squeezes Leonard's erection. "Pick one." Followed by a slow pump — up, down, with another tight squeeze at the crown. "I can be any of those for you."

The kid nips the point of Leonard's chin, and Leonard decides, "Pavel," because it was the last option and the only one he remembers, and there's been enough conversation for the night.

Leonard turns a soft laugh into an eager moan with a kiss, his tongue thrusting into Pavel's mouth to lick along the slick edge of the kid's teeth. He curls his tongue around Pavel's and teases it out so he can suck it into his mouth, his hands coasting up Pavel's narrow hips. When he curls his fingers, his nails streaking up Pavel's sides, he can feel the kid's skin prickle and follows the bumps of flesh with his thumbs to see how far they spread.

"I want you," Pavel murmurs against Leonard's mouth, his hips moving in a slow grind to match the tight drag of his fist around Leonard's cock.

Leonard mirrors the sentiment, sucking the kid's bottom lip back into his mouth and teasing it between his teeth before he says, "Just let me—"

Pavel nips the corner of Leonard's mouth and then soothes away the sting with a quick swipe of his tongue before reaching back and returning with a condom. With a coy smile, Pavel rips it open and then rolls it down Leonard's dick. Pavel squeezes the shaft, and Leonard moans, his fists clenching in the sheets and his eyes screwing shut as he rides the wave of pleasure that washes over him. Then Leonard's eyes snap open, his breath caught in his throat when he feels Pavel sinking down onto him, already prepped and slick and tight.

"You feel very good," Pavel moans.

All Leonard can manage is a groan in response, his hands squeezing around Pavel's thighs. Then Pavel moves, setting a steady rhythm, his fingers pressed into Leonard's chest. Those fingers trace over Leonard's collarbone and then his shoulders, and Pavel rocks harder, head tossed back and his lips parted, the light from the lamp casting shadows over his face.

Pavel's bottom lip glistens from where he wets it, plump and red from all of their kissing, and Leonard has an urge to sink his teeth into it again. He detaches Pavel's hand from around his shoulder instead, bites at the fleshy mound below Pavel's thumb, works his way up, licking the lines and the whorls of Pavel's fingerprint before he sucks the digit into his mouth, scraping his teeth over the knuckle. The rest of Pavel's fingers curl around Leonard's jaw, brief and warm, his soft moans filling the room. Then that wet thumb is trailing down Leonard's neck and rubbing hard over a nipple.

The sensation of it doesn't do much for Leonard; it's watching Pavel that makes his breath hitch and his skin tingle. The kid's heavy-lidded eyes are dark with want, smooth skin flushed and glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. Each motion of Pavel's hips makes Leonard's skin feel stretched tight and hot, the overly cool air of the AC giving him goosebumps. That's not what makes Leonard shiver, though, or makes him buck up, his heart tripping fast and wild in his chest. It's the clench of Pavel around him, each tight slide up and down, the way Pavel gasps when Leonard toys with his nipples, pinching and twisting until he's got Pavel writhing.

Pavel breathes something in Russian, and Leonard groans, "Yes," and pushes his hips up in a hard thrust. When Pavel drops a hand to curl around the base of his cock, Leonard knows what a gesture like that means and wraps his fingers around Pavel's wrist.

"No, I wanna watch you," he says, voice gruff and scratchy and almost foreign to his own damn ears, which means it's been too long since he's had this kind of want.

A smile flits across Pavel's face, a quirk at the corner of his mouth that brightens his eyes, but he removes his hand and settles it back on Leonard's chest, smoothing his palm over the muscles and rubbing Leonard's nipple with a thumb. Then Pavel moves again, up and down, his eyes drifting shut as his hands continue to blindly map Leonard's torso.

The kid's hands feel good, soft palms rubbing over his skin, across his chest, his arms, his sides. Touching feels good, too, like palming the kid's ass and squeezing each time he sinks down again. Pavel sets a rhythm, and Leonard breaks it by driving his hips up, watching Pavel shudder, a moan muffled behind the kid's lips until it spills out anyway in soft, surprised gasps.

When Pavel starts to sag forward, the muscles in his thighs quivering beneath Leonard's palms, Leonard tugs him down and kisses him and says, "On your back."

Pavel gives him that small, flirty smile again and rolls his hips one more time. Then he grips the base of Leonard's cock to keep the condom in place and slides free, settling on his back on the mattress. When Leonard thrusts back into him, he wraps his arms around Leonard with a startled cry, and Leonard doesn't much mind the feel of the kid's nails digging into his shoulder blades with each snap of his hips, his fist curled around Pavel's dick. It only takes a couple of tight, quick strokes before Pavel's spilling over Leonard's fingers, eyes wide and skin flushed, and then Leonard closes his eyes and lets everything flood back in, the hot feel of Pavel squeezed around him, the pleasure gathered in a tight knot at the base of his spine.

Leonard's breath stutters, his rhythm becoming wild, and he buries a groan against Pavel's neck as he comes, the sensation whipping outward and spreading warm through his limbs, loosening all the tension that was trapped in his muscles until he is boneless and sated and if not happy, then at least momentarily content. It's small, but Leonard takes it, shuddering at the drift of Pavel's fingers up and down his back.

Then, with his hand wrapped around the base of his cock to hold the condom, Leonard eases out of Pavel and rolls onto his back. He's willing to just lay there for a few minutes more before he slides the condom off. He tosses it in the trash can on his way to the bathroom to wet a washcloth.

"Thank you," Pavel says with a lazy smile when Leonard rubs the washcloth over the kid's chest and stomach. Pavel's eyes flutter shut when Leonard cleans his dick, and he makes cute, breathy noises, shivering hard. He grabs hold of Leonard's wrist and takes a breath before opening his eyes. "Ah, too much." Then the kid's hand slips down and plucks the washcloth free, tossing it in the general direction of the bathroom, while his other hand curls around the back of Leonard's neck, drawing him down. "Come, lay with me."

The kiss is pretty convincing, as slow and lazy as Leonard feels right now, so they adjust, the kid sliding to the other side of the bed so Leonard can sprawl out next to him. They don't talk, just lay there, the kid's fingers trailing up and down Leonard's side, and Leonard quietly admits to himself that he misses having a warm body to sleep next to. It's not going to last — he knows that — but he doesn't need it to. Jocelyn—The _divorce_ has taught Leonard to settle for what he can get.


End file.
